All the Things
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Kyouya was your standard everyday teenager. Homework, Friends, Family issues etc. He never expected that the cute guy that just moved to his school would be the best friend he could ever ask for. AU KyouNil GinMado
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, before we get started here think I should address a few points. **

**First, this is an AU. Nothing really relating to Beyblade besides the characters and (hopefully, for the most part) their personalities. Much to my own frustration, I know nothing about any school systems outside Australia so I decided that the school system is the same as mine. I'm sorry if that annoys you but that's the way it has to be for me to understand my own writing. **

**Second, lets just get all the warnings over with: **

**Shounen ai. Don't like, don't read. **

**Swearing. **

**OOC. Yes, there will be times when this is necessary. **

**All of those will appear in this fic at one point of another. Unless it's warning number one. That one would be the central part of this fic. **

**For those of you still reading but do not like homosexual relationships, have no fear, there is multiple characters who are in heterosexual relationships in this fic. **

**Also, I would like to thank my beautiful beta reader Dreamlily. Without her this wouldn't be quite as thought through as it is. And my sister, PurpleMonkeyFlips01 who also read through this before allowing me to post it. **

**Anyway, sorry for the length of that. I will not put a long Authors Note in anymore. **

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade belongs to it's rightful owners. Which does not include me.**

* * *

"Kakeru, give me back my shoe!" I yelled, running down the hallway after my younger brother, who laughed hysterically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kyouya," Kakeru replied, not slowing down but laughed even harder through the lounge room.

I was frustrated to say the least. I had places to be. "Give me the fucking shoe!"

My brother only smiled and ran into the bathroom, locking the door and leaving me to bash down the stupid piece of wood. I was lucky that our mother wasn't home. She would have a fit if she had heard me yelling that much. I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for a month.

On topic though, "I am going to be late Kakeru! Give me my goddamn shoe!"

Kakeru rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Honestly Kyouya, why do you even want to go out? It's the last day of holidays, you should be moping about being your Kyouya-y self," he said, holding out the missing black converse sneaker to me. I had half the mind to punch his face in, but that would go against everything I do for him when Mum's home.

"Because I feel like going. I sure as hell don't want to be stuck home with you. God knows when Mum'll be home."

"Yeah, sure... It has nothing to do with her now does it?" Kakeru smirked at me.

I simply rolled my eyes. For months Kakeru had been convinced that I have a crush on Madoka despite that she's been dating Ginga for over a year. I don't even know how he came to that conclusion.

"I'm leaving," I announced, grabbing my phone and wallet. "Call me if you need anything and if Mum comes home drunk go to Ryuto's."

"Okay!"

Walking down the street I really hoped that Mum wouldn't come home. It's not that she hates Kakeru. She hates me though. She isn't abusive towards Kakeru but if I'm not home I don't know what she'd do to him. She's an abusive drunk so that really didn't help with much since if she came home drunk she'd happily beat the shit out of him. Sometimes I think she might be on drugs too. You know like, Ice or something. I don't even know. I didn't really pay attention during the drugs unit in health at school.

There's a lot of times when I ask — maybe I force — Kakeru to go to the Way's house so that he doesn't get hurt while I fight with our Mum. When Kakeru gets hurt by Mum I don't forgive myself for weeks and I have never, nor will I ever, forgive Mum.

When I think about it, me protecting Kakeru is probably the main reason for our awful mother-son relationship. Still, I constantly find myself wanting her approval of my choices.

I could smell the popcorn before I saw the cinema. The popcorn smell made me realise just how hungry I actually was. I hadn't eaten anything since about midday and it's about eight o'clock now. I needed food.

What could I eat though? I supposed there was always cinema food but that's not really decent dinner food since that's pretty much popcorn and ice cream. Actually I really felt like eating pizza. Maybe I'd just buy some pizza after the movie. Yeah, that's what I'd do.

As to be expected, the first people I saw as I walked into the cinema lobby is Ginga Hagane and Madoka Amano who were talking to a thoroughly disgusted Hikaru Hasama. I couldn't even contain the smirk that I knew must've been on my face. It was just too funny, the look on Hikaru's face.

I know exactly what Ginga and Madoka are like when they're together and truth be told, it's kind of awkward sometimes. Especially if you're alone with them. I'm speaking from experience.

As it is Hikaru was the first to see me and I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so relieved.

"Kyouya! Finally! Someone to make them stop being so lovey-dovey. It's disgusting," she complained as I walked over to them.  
I smirked. "Please guys, just carry on doing whatever you were doing before."

That earned me a punch in the arm. I probably deserved it too.

"Hey Kyouya," Ginga laughed. Madoka just rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Kyouya!"

I knew that voice. It could only belong to one purple haired weirdo. I turned around just in time to see Benkei before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Without a second thought I had pushed my hand between us, forcing him to let go.

"There is such a thing called personal space Benkei. I like mine. Hi Kenta," I said to the short green haired boy behind Benkei.

"Kyouya didn't even say hello to me!" Benkei complained. I ignored him. One day he'll get over my lack of saying hello to him every time he tries to kill me. Maybe he'd even stop trying to kill me? Probably not.

"Hey Kyouya!" Kenta smiled. He was greeted warmly by everyone. No-one could ignore that kid. Maybe it's because he's always been nice to everyone. I don't know.

That was when my phone decided to ring.

I pulled the black Nokia out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Kakeru. Of course. Who else would call me? I walked a short distance away from the group and pressed the green phone shape on the keypad to answer.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring KFC home or something? There's nothing in the cupboards or the fridge," Kakeru whined in my ear.

If he was with me, I would've punch him. He knew how much I hate when he does that whiney voice. It's so squeaky and child-like. It's like having a two year old singing in your ear or having a chair squeak across the kitchen tiles. Yes, that's how painful it is to hear Kakeru whining.

"Go get some yourself or you'll be waiting for another two and a half hours."

My brother groaned on the other end of the line. "Why so late?"  
"Because I say so."

"But Kyouya—"

"No."

I actually felt kind of bad for saying no. I hadn't been out to get anything decent to eat lately, and everything Mum buys is really unhealthy and also tastes disgusting. Maybe I should just buy him something on the way home.

"Fine. I'll get Ryuto to meet me somewhere and get something."

"Okay. See ya."

I ended the call and walked back over to where my friends where gathered. Tsubasa and Yuu had arrived while I'd been talking on the phone.

Ginga smiled when I returned. "Okay, now everyone's here, let's get our tickets and food!"

Ginga really needs to stop thinking about food. Whenever you're out with him he'll ask for food. Usually he goes for the hamburgers though. They're his favourite. And before you get any ideas, no, I didn't ask him. He just makes it so obvious.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked when we were nearing the front of the tickets queue. It's the one question that Ginga had never answered when we asked him.

Ginga beamed at me. "Finding Nemo in 3D!"

And so I punched him. Hard. "Why didn't you tell us we were seeing a kids movie?"

"Well, actually, I told everyone else. I knew you wouldn't come if I told you though. So I didn't tell you. Pretty genius, huh?" Ginga said.

Patience. Wearing. Thin.

"No, I wouldn't've come. And lucky me, I can still leave! Goodbye."

I turned around to leave when Ginga started laughing.  
"Well, as long as you don't need this," he held up my wallet, "I guess you won't mind." He skipped, literally, to the glass ticket booth. "Two concession tickets for Finding Nemo 3D please!" Ginga said, way too happily, holding out my money.

"Hey!"

I walked back to Ginga who was now smiling and holding up two tickets to see the movie.

"Now you have to come!" He smiled. Ginga was smiling too much today. It's annoying.

All the same, I still followed him through the food area as he used his money to buy our food. Lucky for him, the food cost more than the actual ticket did. Then we walked through past the ticket guy, giving him our tickets so he knew we'd paid, and walked into cinema five with our friends.

Somehow I ended up sitting on the end of our row next to Hikaru. Man can that girl eat. She'd finished her ice cream and most of her popcorn during the pre-movie ads! I, on the other hand, sat and ate with an awful feeling in my stomach.

I tried to get comfortable in my seat but I couldn't. The awful feeling in my stomach wasn't the sick kind of feeling either so I just ate my popcorn, trying to push the feeling away.

About twenty minutes into the movie I'd managed to convince myself that nothing was going to happen and so I started to relax into the chair to enjoy the movie. That was a big mistake.

Not too long after, about ten to fifteen minutes, I felt hot breath on my ear. I could hear someone breathing heavily and turned my head, looking into lust glazed eyes.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I asked, leaning back a little.

The blue haired female in front of me just moved closer though, sitting on the armrest with her hands coming to settle just above my knees. To be honest, not only did it make me feel uncomfortable, I was feeling extremely sick. It felt disgusting. It felt wrong. And yet, I knew that most guys at school would kill someone for Hikaru to be doing this to them.

"I'm feeling more than okay Kyouya," She said, her voice sounding as if she was trying to be sexy.

Let's look at this situation. Most guys at school would've loved for her to touch them like this, but I found it disgusting and quite frankly, the biggest turn off in the history of turn offs. Is it because we're friends? Or is it just because I don't like her like that?

"Do you wanna come home with me? It's so boring here," she said, her hand sliding a little further up my leg. How does anyone find that voice sexy? It's repulsive! I started to question how anyone could even find her attractive. Sure, she looks good, but her thoughts are clearly not what you want nor expect.

Her hand moved even further up my leg, reaching the one place I never wanted her to touch. Ever. And that's why I found myself standing up, pushing my half full popcorn into Hikaru's hands and leaving.

I walked out the door to cinema five and out into the cinema lobby. I walked out of the cinema and back down the street towards my house.

Kakeru would question why I'm home early. He's not expecting me until ten thirty but it's wasn't even nine thirty yet. What was I supposed to say to him? 'Oh you know Hikaru? Yeah, she just started acting weird so I decided to come home." No, that wouldn't work with my brother. He's only one year younger than me for gods sake.

Slowly I walked up to the front door of our house. I could hear someone yelling 'take that' mixed among 'damn it' a lot. I guess he really did get Ryuto to come over. I entered the house and went to the lounge room where I found two fifteen year olds playing a game on the Xbox.

"Ryuto, get your ass home before your mum starts to worry," I said.

It's not that I don't like the kid, because I do, he's awesome, but Izumi, his mum, would start to worry if he wasn't back from our house by nine thirty. She was probably worrying already knowing her.

"But I don't wanna go," Ryuto whined.

"What are you doing home?" Kakeru asked at the same time.

"I didn't feel like watching Finding Nemo in 3D. Ryuto, if you aren't out that front door soon your mum will freak out."

"No."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I didn't have time for this. "Ryuto go. Or else you won't be allowed back."

Kakeru sighed. "Come on, you know he's serious."

Ryuto got up from his bean bag and began walking to the front door, followed by Kakeru. At the door I knew they'd hug. It's what they do. Sometimes I swear they're gay. But they aren't. At least not as far as I know.

After I heard the front door lock, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, flicked the lights on and closed the door. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe that'd make everything not so weird. Maybe I'll understand what Hikaru did.

I peeled my clothes off and threw them into the corner then pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a grey singlet. Then my bedroom door opened and in walked my brother.

"Going to bed already?" He asked, plopping down onto my bed.

I just nodded and pushed him over so I could get into my bed. Truthfully, I actually was tired.

"Kyouya, what actually happened at the movies?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to have this conversation. Not right now anyway.

"Come on, something must've happened. Tell me," Kakeru put on that whiney voice again.

"Shut up Kakeru. Nothing happened. I just want to go to sleep! I'm tired," I snapped. This seemed to get through to him.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight Kyo," He said, ruffling my hair slightly. I didn't even bother to complain.

Next thing I knew, my bedroom light was turned off and the door closed, leaving me in darkness. The full force of how tired I was hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes got all droopy and closed.

The last thing though in my head before I fell asleep was, 'Why was I so turned off?'

* * *

**Okay, so I honestly can say that I have the general idea for this fic thought out. Now review like the good minions you are :3 **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyouya!"

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow to block out the annoying shouts accompanying my bedroom door slamming open. It's too early for this.

My bed bounced as my brother started jumping around like a moron.

"Come on, we have school!" He yelled in my ear. It's times like this when I wish that humans had off buttons. Actually, wouldn't off buttons be nice all the time?

"Kyouya! Come on, put your uniform on! It's nearly eight thirty!"

That made me move. "What? Why didn't you say that!" I asked, glancing at my bedroom clock and jumping out of bed when indeed, eight-thirty-two glared back at me.

I rushed with my uniform. I didn't care how it looked, never really did, it looks ugly anyway. There's no chance in hell that anyone could make it look good. Who would make a school uniform blue, black and purple? Purple? Really? A formal uniform in purple! It probably wouldn't be as bad if the uniform was more casual, but with a tie and blazer... It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

In my rush I didn't even realise Kakeru was laughing on my bed until I I was already dressed. I turned to face him, wondering what he found so funny.

"Kak, what did you do?" I asked.

Instead of calming down like I wanted him to, he just laughed more. Now, I'm not a patient person. Everyone knows that. So when Kakeru wouldn't calm down I did the only sensible thing. I jumped on him and held each of his limbs down. I have a feeling that only Ryuto and I get away with doing that.

"What did you do?" I repeated.

"Nothing."

Kakeru continued giggling. I didn't believe one word.

"Bullshit. What did you do that's so funny?" I asked for the third time, pressing my knee into his stomach for added effect.

Kakeru's face contorted into one of pain the harder I pressed. "Okay, okay. It's only seven-thirty-five," he said. "I moved your clock forward an hour last night." He smiled like the cheshire cat.

Cruel is the only word that could possibly define my brother right now. Who does that? Who moves someones clock forward and wakes them up? Obviously Kakeru. I'm up now though, might as well have breakfast.

I wandered into the kitchen with Kakeru, getting two bowls, two spoons and a box of fruit loops out. Kakeru got two glasses, milk and orange juice out, filling the two glasses with juice while I poured cereal and milk into the bowls.

"Mum didn't come home last night," Kakeru said when I pushed a bowl in front of him. "You know what that means right?"

I sighed. Yep. I knew what that was going to bring. "It's gonna be hell tonight."

"Do you think we should stay at Ryuto's tonight?"

"I don't know. It'll be worse if neither of us come home. You can stay there if you want but I'll stay here."

Kakeru sighed and shoved another mouthful of fruit loops into his mouth. I know he's sick of me not coming with him. I always end up with cuts and bruises. I remember when I got the two cross shaped scars underneath my eyes. Kakeru freaked out more than Izumi did I think.

Izumi is like our second mother. We used to go to the Way's house all the time. Kakeru still does because of Ryuto but since I'm not friends with Ryuga anymore...

I was friends with Ryuga once. Actually, we were friends until high school. When we entered high school we became friends with two different groups though. The two groups that had hated each other since birth. Ever since then we haven't been friends. It's not like I didn't want to be. Ryuga had been my best friend until then, but if I went near him, his friends would 'protect' Ryuga from the niceness of my friends.

I don't know about you, but I really don't think I'm particularly nice and cheery all the time.

"Izumi misses you, you know," Kakeru said as he finished his breakfast and started washing his dishes.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. I finished my own breakfast and gave my dirty dishes to my brother before finding a tea towel to dry the washed glasses, bowls and spoons.

It was silent while we did our chosen task. Silence is extremely popular in the morning. Neither of us ever have anything to talk about, especially after the holidays.

I studied the design on the plate I was drying. It was white with two black lines running down one side. It looked like something that should be used as a project design on powerpoint. They're probably from k-mart or target.

Just as I finished drying the last plate, I felt the soap suds from the sink put in my hair. Yes, they were from the dirty dishwasher.

"Kakeru!" I roared through the kitchen at my brother's disappearing back.

I knew he'd run upstairs to get his school bag. It was eight o'clock now. About time to start getting ready to leave for school. I followed my brother back up the stairs to get my bag from my room before returning downstairs.

It's time like this that I am glad you only need a few exercise books and a pen on the first day. No need to carry textbooks or extra folders for those annoying classes that require them so your bag isn't heavy.

When I walked into the hallway to get my shoes I found Kakeru already there, impatiently bouncing around on his feet. "Hurry up Kyouya! We have to get Ryuto on the way!"

"You can go without me Kakeru."

"But you always come with us," he whined.

"You're fifteen. Take yourself."

I knew he was pouting at me as I put my shoes on.

"Fine. See ya after school."

I finished tying my shoes just after the front door slammed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time I got to school it was about eight-forty and, like always, I was the last of my friends to arrive. I'm never earlier than I need to be. I always get there just before the warning bell.

"Hey Kyouya," everyone, except Hikaru, greeted.

"Hey."

I took my place in the huddled group beside Madoka and Tsubasa. I had no problem with Hikaru ignoring me after last night.

Meanwhile, Ginga was grinning at me like some crazy axe murderer. "Guess what? Apparently there's a new kid joining our home group," he said.

I shrugged. So what? A new kid joining our class means nothing to me since everyone in our homeroom class is an idiot. I don't see any reason to be jumping for joy at the thought of another moron.

"Where do you guys want to meet at recess today?" Kenta asked.

Kenta and Yuu are in the same year as Ryuto and Kakeru. Lucky for them, they don't share the same mental capacity. Unlike my idiot brother, Kenta and Yuu don't act like kids non-stop anymore.

"The tree," Yuu said pointing towards the tree we used to sit under.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go find out what home group I'm in this year. See you," Kenta told us as he began walking towards the front office.

Kenta wasn't at school in the last week of last year. His family went on holiday early so he missed finding out what home group he's in this year. He also missed the few days of being stuck in your new home group and cleaning.

No sooner had Kenta left than three loud buzzes came over the P.A, signaling it was time to get to class for roll call before the customary start of year assembly in the gym.

We all said goodbye and headed for our classrooms. Sadly the G block, where mine and Ginga's class is, is one the far side of the school. The complete opposite to where we were.

Walking the entire way, we made it into the class just in time before the second bell rung for homeroom to start. We sat at the back of the room, me ignoring everyone and Ginga talking to everyone while our teacher, I don't know her name, called the roll.

"Oliver," the teacher called, looking around the room.

"Here!"

"Jack."

"Here."

"Sophie."

"Here."

"Kyouya."

"Here."

I was hardly paying attention to her. The guy walking past the window outside our classroom had caught my attention though. I wasn't surprised when he entered our classroom. I figured this was the new kid Ginga had mentioned and seemed so excited about.

The guy stood next to the principal, Mr I-know-everything-so-you-should-shut-up Doji Akita, looking extremely bored. He didn't look particularly moronic like I'd expected. It was more of an I-don't-want-to-be-here-with-you-idiots expression. I could accept that expression. It was well deserved around here.

He had weird hair though. It was orange around the fringe and then brown around the back. But who am I to speak? My hair is green for gods sake. The kid also had emerald green eyes and was skinny as fuck. Don't ask why I was looking at his eyes. I don't know. But he was skinny. Skinnier than me and I'm considered skinny. I haven't got bulky muscle like most guys around here. What else can I say?

He's cute.

I did not just think that. Nope. Not at all. I will deny it forever.

The teacher clearing her throat got my attention. Anything to get rid of that thought. After a minute or two the the class settled down for her to speak. Everyone was staring at the new kid.

"I would like you all to meet Nile Arafa. He just moved here so I would like you all to make him feel welcome. I need a volunteer to make sure Nile gets to all his classes today. Would any of you like to do this?" She asked.

You know how everyone always wants to know about the new kid so they all volunteer? Yeah, that's exactly what happened in our class. Everyone, besides me, put their hand in the air, some yelling across the room or jumping around like the morons they are.

The teacher looked around the room, seeming to be scanning everyone's faces as if she had no idea who to pick. Like most teachers in our school though, her gaze landed on Ginga.

"Ginga, you can look after Nile for today."

I have to say that the amount of happiness radiating off of Ginga at that moment was slightly overwhelming. You'd think he'd never seen another human being before, which we all know he has. Before he even did it, I knew what Ginga was going to do.

"Yeah!" He yelled, grabbing onto my upper arm. "Did you hear that Kyouya? I get to show Nile around!"

I scowled and forced him to let go of me. I feel sorry for Nile. "That's nice Ginga. Would you calm the fuck down though?"

I knew he'd ignore me. He always does when I say something like that. "Come here Nile!" He yelled across the room.

Nile walked over to us looking extremely unenthusiastic about being around Ginga. I don't blame him. For his sake, I hope his other classes are with Tsubasa or maybe Madoka, depending on how happy she is.

"I'm going to give you your schedules now. Don't lose them," the teacher told us while holding a pile of about twenty five sheets of paper.

"Hi Nile! I'm Ginga! That's Kyouya!" Ginga said pointing at me before launching into introducing everyone else, practically ignoring our teacher while Nile flopped into the chair on my left.

He groaned and banged his head against the table. "Does he have an off button?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

I smirked. "No."

"How do you shut him up then?"

I shrugged, not really caring for a conversation. This guy seemed to be a bit like that anyway. He probably didn't mind me not speaking.

Ginga seemed to realise Nile wasn't listening at about that point. "Come on. I was introducing everyone!"

"Shut up Ginga," I said as Miss whatever-her-name-is gave me my schedule.

I picked the paper up and groaned at the first thing I saw. The initials 'R.H'. Ryusei Hagane. Ginga's dad. Now I want to smash my head against a broken window. I have Humanities with him in second period. Skipping class seems very appealing, but he knows who I am and will ask Ginga. I'm doomed.

"Who's 'R.H'?" Nile asked, looking at his own schedule.

I felt no need to answer. I just took his schedule and compared it. Humanities, English and Health together. Well at least he's not as bad as Ginga.

"That's my dad!" Ginga exclaimed in reply to Nile's question.

I looked up from our schedules to see Nile banging his head against the table again. Honestly though, who can blame him? After his first experience with a Hagane it's not hard to understand why he would.

"Tell me they have opposite personalities," he muttered.

I shook my head. He'll get used to the personality eventually.

"Okay guys, we need to get over to the gym now," our teacher said as she walked over to the door.

Slowly we all made our way out of the classroom and towards the gym where everyone was flocking. Ginga was actually pulling NIle along by his wrist, quickly getting two hundred metres in front of me. Apparently everyone had to meet Nile before the assembly.

As my group appeared in front of the gym I heard Nile yelling at Ginga. I gotta admit, this kid isn't going to take shit from anyone.

"You're like Kyouya," Ginga said as I walked up, standing next to Nile and Ginga.

"How?" I inquired.

"You both yell at me," he pouted. "It's not fair."

I rolled my eyes. "You deserve it Hagane."

"We need to go into the gym now so we aren't late," Tsubasa said.

I think Tsubasa was keeping track of the time. Sometimes I think he has a clock inside his brain or something. He always knows the time.

I don't really care about being late. Doji hates me anyway. The others however, despite also being hated, didn't want Doji to rage at them for being late so we walked into the gym and sat on the ground at the back just before Doji stepped onto the makeshift stage to begin talking.

"Welcome back for another year of school."

* * *

**So there's the second chapter! I actually had more to go in this chapter but I decided that I would put that in the next one so you could have an update. 'Til next time! **

**P.S. Happy Birthday dreamlily!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think an assembly has ever felt so long. It was never ending while Doji continued to speak monotonously. The stupid thing went twenty minutes into period two and for the only time in my life, ever, I actually wanted to go to Ryuusei's class. I had to concentrate on not running out of the gym when the assembly ended, I wanted to leave so badly.

"Kyouya!" Ginga called as I walked towards the T block where english and humanities classes are held.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated by hearing his voice.

Ginga just smiled at me. "Where are you going?"

I realised that Ginga didn't know I have humanities with Nile at that moment. I forgot to mention that to either of them. "I'm going to the same class as him." I pointed my thumb towards NIle, who seemed to be beyond annoyed by the red head beside him. How will he survive humanities?

"Then, would you mind taking Nile to class with you?" He asked, pushing Nile towards me. "Yes? Good. See you at recess!" Ginga waved as he ran off to his own class.

I raised an eyebrow at his retreating back before turning around to continue to class. Nile followed me, unlike most people, in silence. At least he didn't need to be told to do everything in his daily life, that'd make me hate him instantly and to be honest, he wasn't a complete moron, plus if he can put up with my 'attitude' he must be alright.

We reached our classroom before Ryuusei, which is to be expected from our hyperactive teacher. He's always late. It's ridiculous just how late he is sometimes but when you're tired or annoyed it can be very useful for sleeping, punching people or sometimes just ditching class.

As we walked into the classroom everyone moved out of our way. I have never known why they do that. For years it's been that way. If I walk into a room the people in the room make room for me to walk passed. People have told me it's because I'm 'scary' but I don't see it. How am I scary? Intimidating, maybe. But scary? No.

"Do you ever talk?"

I frowned as I sat down. Well that was an unexpectedly random question.

"Yes."

Nile rolled his eyes. "More than a few words at a time. An actual conversation."

Shrugging, I got my iPod touch out of my pocket. I might as well listen to music today. Not like we'll actually learn anything, just teachers introducing themselves and being boring.

I put the left earbud in and held the right one out to Nile. Surprisingly, he took it, which did earn some strange looks from a couple of our classmates, and I scrolled through my iPod to find a decent song.

Once I found a decent song I pressed play, letting the intro play. During the intro I felt Nile relax beside me. I hadn't even realised how tense he was until then. First days must be stressful when you don't know anyone.

"You like P!NK? I asked, noticing him singing the song quietly.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight," Nile nodded. "Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life,' he continued, moving his head to the music. I smiled. A tiny smile, but a smile all the same. But then a loud, annoying voice echoed around the room.

"GOOD MORNING!" Ryuusei practically yelled as he entered.

Nile's body tensed and one emerald eye cracked open to look at our slightly — extremely — over-enthusiastic teacher before closing and leaning back into his chair again.

So I guess the kid just wanted to relax instead of listening to people ask him questions about his life and why he changed schools. Understandable.

"Kyouya!" Ryuusei boomed across the room. I groaned and sunk into my seat, noticing the smirk on Nile's face as Ryuusei approached us.

"Hi Ryuusei," I mumbled, turning up the volume on my iPod until it was blasting so loud you could here it over a metre away. This earned me a glare from Nile, but I probably deserved it since I was about to burst his ear drums especially since the song was now 'Comatose' by Skillet.

"... I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. 'Coz my dreams don't comfort me..."

Ryuusei sighed and held out his hand for the device to which I shook my head. There was not a chance in hell I was giving him my iPod. If anyone saw the case on the iPod I would be humiliated for life.

By now Nile had taken his earbud out and was now staring at my iPod curiously. "No," I told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking while he stared. He wanted my iPod and the lion case on it was not going to be going anywhere away from my body, not anytime soon anyway.

"And why not Kyouya?" Nile asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Because I said so."

Nile rolled his eyes. "That's the most over-used answer ever."

"You're annoying me."

"I don't care."

I heard a few of the people surrounding us gasp when he said that. Was it seriously shocking that one: I wasn't trying to kill him, or two: He didn't even care what he said. People these days.

I hadn't noticed Ryuusei walk away from us, write his name on the board and start the class while I sort of fought with Nile ver my iPod. It's mine anyway, so he can just fuck off. He's pretty cool though. At least he won't just back down when I get slightly annoyed. But even so, we spent the rest of the class not talking to each other, just waiting for class to end.

When the bell went I was already packed up and waiting impatiently for Nile. "Come on. We're meeting everyone at the tree," I said, watching him slow down even more. "Hurry up."

"Okay. God, you're impatient."

I grit my teeth. I swear he enjoyed annoying me. "An you seem to have fun annoying me."

"It's fun and it passes the time," Nile smirked at me. "So, where's this tree?"

* * *

By the time we actually got to 'the tree' everyone was there except one. Tsubasa wasn't, which was kind of odd since it's Tsubasa. It's surprising that he would be last. It's usually me taking my time by walking around the entire school but Tsubasa, well he's early everywhere.

Mentally shrugging, I sat down and leaned against the tree. I pulled an apple out of my bag and began to eat. It's nice when Kakeru makes our lunches. We actually get food. Probably because when I make our lunches I'm too lazy to make them properly.

"Kyouya," Ginga whined, coming to stand in front of me. "Nile won't talk to me."

Is Ginga serious? The kid was talking to me before, sort of, but he wouldn't talk to Ginga? I guess the hyperactive, dumbass attitude wasn't really helping Ginga. Yeah, that makes sense.

"I don't care. Go annoy someone else with your stupid problems."

"Kyouya!" Madoka said, turning to face us. "Language!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. Stop annoying me with your _silly _problems. Better?"

"Much," Madoka smiled.

I took a bite of my apple while Ginga mumbled to himself and stood up again. I felt like going for a walk by myself. Always felt good.

I kinda felt bad for leaving Nile all alone with those idiots but I'm pretty sure he can survive with them until english or lunch. Whichever I decided to turn up to first. I have art next. That probably means another psycho teacher but just in case, I won't say he or she is psycho just yet.

Anyway, my school, Bey City High, isn't particularly small. It's about one kilometre round with a footy oval behind the gym. There's about a thousand students in the school, plus fifty or so staff members to create one great hell hole worth hating.

When most people walk around our school they go with someone else, just in case they they come across Ryuga and his 'friends'. They've never really fought with anyone besides my group though so I don't really understand why anyone does it. I mean, I go around by myself all the time and they only ever glance at me when I pass.

Walking around wasn't always pleasant for me though. I always got odd looks. Some of them were probably wondering why I was walking around by myself, but most of them, especially the newbies, were more than likely staring at the twin scars beneath my eyes.

My mother gave me them about a year ago. Kakeru was been sleeping over at Ryuto's and I had been asleep. Now, I'm not a heavy sleep so god knows how a drunk woman managed to tie my arms and legs to my bed but she did. I woke up the second the knife in her hand broke skin and my god, it hurt like hell.

The pain burned through my face while I screamed. I thought that maybe our neighbours would wake up and call the cops but I guess were all heavy sleepers because no-one ever came.

Tears stung my new cuts while my mum held my face still. I couldn't do anything except scream and cry. A weakness that I never wanted anyone to know of.

By the time she'd finished cutting the crosses into my face I'd screamed my throat raw. She stood and watched me for about ten minutes, although it felt more like hours. After that, probably once she'd decided I was too weak to fight, she cut both legs and one arm free of the ropes that bound me to my bed before leaving in the car. It took me twenty minutes in my pained state to remove the rope from my remaining arm and run, mostly, out of the house. I ran until I reached the Way household, hoping that someone would wake up.

I guess I was lucky that Ryuga was still awake when I got to the house. If he hadn't been awake then I might have collapsed on their doorstep from blood loss which wouldn't have been particularly healthy.

But Ryuga was awake, so when I knocked, he came to the door, grumbling, but he still came. When he first looked at me his reaction was to panic. Which I guess was justified since it isn't every day that someone you knew appeared at your door with blood dripping down their face. You'd probably panic too in that situation.

After the initial reaction he dragged me inside, locking the door behind me. He took me into the kitchen and started going through the medicine cupboard. I'm glad Zach — Ryuga and Ryuto's dad — is a doctor. He had taught Ryuga how to treat deep cuts and such, hence he new how to give someone stitches and also had the supplies somewhere in the overflowing cupboard of medical supplies often used on me.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing at the kitchen bench.

I sat where he told me to while he started to work on cleaning the cuts and stitching them up. I tried extremely hard not to make any noises but obviously I failed miserably. Without even realising I had woken Helios, the youngest Way.

Helios is the only Way child that I rarely see. It's not like I don't want to see him. He's just never home when I visit or he's in his room being anti social like me and Ryuga usually are. I see Ryuto, literally, every day and I see Ryuga most days. Izumi and Zach I see less frequently but still more than I see Helios.

Anyway, Helios came down the hallway to see what was going on and what had woken him at such a ridiculous hour of the night. He had a similar reaction to Ryuga before turning and running to get Izumi.

By the time Helios had woken his mother, Kakeru and Ryuto had come to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from their eyes. At first they just stared but then Kakeru started freaking out, which triggered Ryuto freaking out and by the time Izumi came in and started freaking out, I was even more ready to go back to sleep. Sleep away the pain and maybe just sleep away my life.

Of course, being the only two mostly sane people in the room at the time, Ryuga and Helios told everyone to calm down, which was much easier said than done.

Ryuga had finished stitching my face back together and was putting the medical supplies away when Kakeru practically teleported across the room. He pulled me off the bench and forced me into a hug, which I returned for once in my life. After a minute or two, Izumi and Ryuto decided to join our hug and started crushing the life out of me. If Ryuga hadn't finished putting the stuff away, I might have died from lack of oxygen or something.

"He needs to sleep now."

Izumi had frowned at her eldest son at first, but probably realised he was serious and actually had a point since her reply was, "You're right. Off to bed now. All of you."

Needless to say that everyone, including her, listened. Well, besides Ryuga who had to go turn off the TV first, but even so, he did go to bed.

I should probably mention that Kakeru and I both had beds in the house. I have one in Ryuga's room and Kakeru has one in Ryuto's room. They come in handy a lot.

But that's the story of my twin, cross-shaped scars. Depressing, yes, but true.

At that moment the bell for period three rang, breaking me from my thoughts completely. Now I get to go find out if my new Art teacher is psycho. How fun...

* * *

**You should thank my sister for this chapter. I have literally been so lazy. I've had it written for days but couldn't be bothered to type it up so when I said I would, she just stood behind me and said, 'Write. Write. WRIIIIIIIITE!" That is why you should worship PurpleMonkeyFlips01. But you can worship me instead if you like ;D **

**Anyway, I should say that at one point during writing this chapter, I was at the beach and we drove past 'Faggs mitre 10'. I honestly don't think I've laughed so much at something so stupid. **

**Oh and also, when I say footy oval, I mean an AFL oval... Yeah... Bye! **

**P.S. I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff in this chapter because only PMF01 has read this finished because I always wait overnight before proofreading but I'm going to see a movie with PMF01 and her friend tomorrow and wont be able to, so I thought I'd let you have this chapter now ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the day I was pretty much dead.

I found out that my Art teacher, Jack, was more psycho than last years teacher. He had hundreds of different forms of peacock art hung around the room before we arrived and referenced everything back to peacocks. If I didn't need - want - an easy class, then I wouldn't even be taking the class. As it is, there's nothing I'm particularly interested in so I had to find something to fill the last elective.

After Art I decided that I couldn't let Nile continue to suffer more time with Ginga at lunch. I had seen them in maths together for periods three and four, wouldn't it be a tiny bit cruel to leave him with Ginga for another hour? So I spent lunch with Nile, listening to music underneath 'the tree' again.

Like at recess people kept looking at me and Nile. Some probably because Nile was a new kid but all the new year sevens were probably looking at me. Are the scars really that noticeable?

After lunch I had English. At least for that the teacher was normal. Her name was Sophie. She's calm but has a temper, which is probably needed in this school. Tsubasa and Nile are in English with me, thank god.

Throughout English I talked to Nile a bit. Tsubasa kept getting frustrated by our lack of help in our group work. It's not my fault it was boring. I swear it was meant for year fours.

So yes, by the end of the day I was very much dead.

In relation to the rest of my classes I'm almost positive that Ginga is in my L.O.T.E and Health - P.E classes. Aren't I lucky? I think Benkei is in Health - P.E with us too which make four of us, including me and Nile. Madoka is in Science with me. This year will be fun.

I didn't talk to Hikaru all day so I still have no idea if we share any classes. For her sake, or maybe mine, I hope not. Someone might be murdered. Which reminds me. I'm have a suicide wish right now.

No, I don't really want to die. I'm actually walking home. You know, where the devil lady is probably waiting to kill me. Yeah. I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I know that it's Kakeru, probably using Ryuto's phone because he's run out of credit, trying to convince me not to go home, even though he knows I won't listen.

The first thing I saw when I turned onto the street our house is on is the eight cars surrounding my house. I guess mum decided to bring some friends to help her beat the crap out of me today. I hope at least one of them is a guy. At least then I can fight back a bit.

Some people may think I would, but I would never lay a finger on a female. Not even one who thinks it might be fun to try to kill me.

As I walk up to the front door I can hear laughter. Lots of laughter. It's coming from upstairs though so maybe I can sneak inside unnoticed to get a drink.

No such luck. As soon as I opened the door the house went silent and a group of feet started to to come downstairs. "Kyouya honey, is that you?" My mother's voice drifted down.

I have two options here. I can answer and get the crap beaten out of me or I can not answer and still have the crap beaten out of me. For safety reasons I think I'll answer.

"Yeah mum, it's me," I said, putting my bag down and talking my shoes off. When I looked up again I saw a group of twelve middle-aged women appeared in front of me, looking at me from head to toe as if evaluating me, which they probably were knowing my mother's type of friends. Sadly, there was no-one from the male population.

"He's kinda cute Sakura," a blonde woman at the front of the group said.

My mum's name is Sakura in case you were wondering. I rarely hear anyone use it though. However, I rarely see her with friends so that's probably why.

"Yeah, plus those scars make him look tough. Can we really make him tougher Sakura? I mean, he does look pretty tough," another woman said.

Mum smiled. "Don't worry girls, he really isn't tough. He cried like a baby getting those crosses. It was pathetic. You really should've been here for it," she said, encouraging her friends to laugh at me, also giving them permission to do whatever they want to me.

I decided to get a drink before they tried anything on me which was probably a bad idea but I wanted some water. I walked past the group, into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before going to the tap. With my back turned I didn't realise the various positions the women who had followed me were currently in until I turned back around to face them.

Knives, a belt, various fists held in position to attack me. Yeah, a drink had been an extremely bad idea.

Slowly the group advanced forward. A group of three came first though. While two of them held my arms down and I struggled, the third looped her belt around my neck, tightening it until I could barely breathe.

The rest of the females in the house started to come towards me with feral smiles on each of their faces. The first few only punched and kicked me, which I suppose would've hurt more if mum hadn't done the same thing to me for the past few years. The same for the second group. They had their knives though and, after cutting my shirt open, they made cuts of varying length and depth in my stomach. This also didn't bother me too much. Thanks to my mother I was used to it. It was the tightening of the belt that did the most damage. I could hardly breathe at all.

But, this torture went on for a few more rounds, with variations of touching included, until they grew bored of me. They left me in the kitchen and moved into the lounge room, allowing me to run. After gaining my breath, I used what little energy I had left and walked out of the kitchen, back into the entrance hall. I grabbed my school bag and shoes. I wouldn't be staying at home tonight. I would be staying at the Way's house.

* * *

"... So call me maybe..."

Okay, so that wasn't what I expected to see when I walked into the house. I had thought that maybe the music was just blasting in the background of a bad board game but no. My brother and his best friend were playing Just Dance 4. Yeah. And the first song I walked in to see just so happened to be 'Call Me Maybe'.

"What the fuck?"

On the opposite side of the lounge room I could see Ryuga smirking while holding a camera towards our dancing brothers. He'll have to give me a copy of that recording for blackmail but before then I need to clean these cuts and get changed.

At the last chorus of the song, I stopped watching the dancing retards and walked into the kitchen. At least the cuts in my stomach weren't particularly deep. I can treat them myself with nothing too deep.

I dumped my bag with the other four in the corner and opened the medical cupboard to get the betadine antiseptic and some giant band-aids. They're annoying but at least they work well.

I used the betadine to clean all the cuts and then put bandaids on all the cuts that could start bleeding again before putting the supplies back away and heading upstairs to get a change of clothes from Ryuga's room.

Now, I know what most people would be thinking. 'You're just going to take some of Ryuga's clothes without asking?' Well no. Technically Izumi buys everything she likes and if any of her sons don't like what they're given, me or Kakeru are allowed to have them.

Usually Ryuto and Kakeru just share everything they own, but me and Ryuga have never shared, nor will we ever share. It's a mutual agreement. Neither of us like to share anything we own and it will always stay that way. So I just get any clothes Ryuga doesn't want.

I do have my own chest of drawers in the bedroom which only has two drawers filled with clothing though. The other three drawers are full of things I either don't want anyone to know about or don't want broken during a fight with mum. Knowing Ryuga won't allow anyone else in his room and doesn't bother to look through my stuff is just an advantage for me.

After closing the bedroom door, I opened the top drawer filled with my clothes and grabbed the first t-shirt and pants I got my hands on. I stripped my uniform and put the new clothes on. A black t-shirt and a pair of Ryuga's old black jeans, Not my usual combination but it'd do for today. I bundled up my school pants and socks, leaving my blazer and tie on my bed after putting my shirt in the bin, and took them to the laundry before heading back to the lounge room in time to see my brother and Ryuto finish dancing to 'Moves like Jagger'.

As soon as Kakeru saw me he screamed. "Kyouya! You're here!" He had an expression of surprise so I guess he hadn't noticed, nor heard me, earlier. "Wait, you're not a ghost are you?" He asked looking suspicious and poking me in the arm for effect.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm alive Kak. What'd you expect?"

Kakeru just grinned at me. "We can do it now! Ry', we can make them play now!"

"Yeah! They'll kill us for it, but that's okay!" Ryuto said happily, turning on another two wii remotes while Kakeru scrolled through the songs until he got to 'What Makes You Beautiful'.

"No," Ryuga stated, turning to walk away with his camera.

Ryuto was obviously prepared for this though. "Just two songs? The loser has to dress up in a costume of everyone else's choice."

"No."

Now, I didn't like that idea either. I'm a bad dancer, what can I say? But if I say no to a challenge I'll hate myself. "Come on Ryuga. Afraid you'll lose?" I taunted.

"Never," he glared in return and snatched a remote from Ryuto's hand, throwing his camera onto the couch. Ryuto gave me the last remote and I chose the last remaining dancer.

Kakeru smirked as he pressed play. He seemed exceptionally happy that me and Ryuga were playing. It wasn't surprising that Ryuga had joined after my comment though. He isn't one to put up with anyone making him look bad and as soon as Ryuga joined I couldn't back out.

By the end of the song I was, shockingly, not in pain and had managed to rank second. Kakeru came first and Ryuga came third, leaving Ryuto in last. Sucks for him.

We wrote our scores down before moving on to play 'Beauty and a Beat versus Call Me Maybe'. Lucky for me and Ryuga, our brothers didn't mind playing as the girl, not that they had a choice but it always made it easier if they didn't put up a fight.

About halfway into the game I started to give up. If I didn't have the thought of a costume chosen by Kakeru in my mind, I probably would've quit, but I had to endure the rest of the song that was still playing. I really wasn't enjoying it though. Not only did I find neither song even a tiny bit fun, but when it ended, I had lost. I had lost by heaps. And Ryuto had won. I swear, if he hadn't lost so majorly earlier, I would be even more worried than I already was.

By the time our scores had been added up, I didn't even want to know who'd lost. For some reason I had a bad feeling about the final scores.

Ryuga looked up as soon as he'd finished adding the scores and smirked. "Kyouya lost."

And yes, that was the point in time when I wanted to kill the person who had decided this game would be fun to play. It isn't.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for lacking the ability to update regularly. I am going to try set deadlines for chapters. Second, I go back to school on Friday so I'll probably update even less from that time. **

**About this chapter... Well... I don't really have anything to say about the first part, but the Just Dance 4 part... Those scores and results actually weren't random. Me and my sister each chose two characters to play as during those songs and used those scores to determine which character lost. If you wish to blame anyone for the awful scores Kyouya got, blame PurpleMonkeyFlips01. On a brighter note, Ryuga and Kakeru got great scores from me didn't they? XD **

**Anyway, that's all I have to say! So, bye! I'll try to update soon! **

**P.S. Please go vote on my poll! **


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever woken up to the delicious smell of something cooking? It is possibly the best way to wake up, especially on a Saturday morning. Yes, it's Saturday now. I skipped telling you the boring details of every school day. If you want a run down on my pathetically dull week though I will tell you.

On Tuesday I had to wear one of Ryuga's old school shirts, which are way too big for me if I do say so myself, and much to my annoyance, the size of it was extremely noticeable. I'm sure that the only person who didn't ask why my shirt was so big is Nile and if he'd known me as long as everyone else, he probably would have asked too.

I've decided that I like Nile. No, not as in _like _like him. Hell, I don't even know if I'm gay or anything, but I believe we established that earlier. What I mean is that he's probably the only person who doesn't seem to have a strange addiction to annoying me.

Back on topic though, Wednesday was pretty boring. The only thing interesting about it was the run in with Ryuga and his group of depressing assholes but even then, they were only making sure we all remembered to stay away from them before they moved on to terrorise, or mentally scar, a bunch of year seven's.

Thursday… Well, that really was just school. Friday was also just school besides the shopping trip that Ryuto and Kakeru went on. I am still too afraid to ask what they brought home in those bags though. Something tells me that they didn't forget about that one thing that's been giving me nightmares and went out yesterday so they could torment me at some point today or tomorrow.

And finally, we're back to now, Saturday morning. I should probably mention that neither me, nor Kakeru were allowed to go home after Monday night. I swear, Izumi and her motherly habits. I love the woman to death but not going home is probably the worst thing I could do. I'm in deep shit when I go home, unless the stupid woman that is my mother hasn't even noticed that neither of her sons have been home in days, I wouldn't be surprised by that actually.

I stiffen my body when I hear the door creak open accompanied by the sound of two giggling boys whispering to each other. Something tells me that they had been talking about their next move since before I could even think another sentence, a heavy weight jumped onto my back and I groaned, I'm almost positive that I heard another groan from the other side of the bedroom, although I'm pretty sure it wasn't Ryuga who did the groaning with them.

I flipped over, successfully throwing my brother off the bed and opened my eyes, glancing across the room to see Ryuga crushing Ryuto's body with a smirk. Ryuto looked like he was in severe amounts of pain because of his lack of strength.

Stretching, I slowly dragged my body off my bed, walking out the door in time to hear Ryuga yell, "FUCKING HELL RYUTO! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Accompanied by the distinct sound of someone's ass bouncing onto the floor.

I heard the bedroom door slam shut and the sound of someone stomping down the stairs behind me. Only one person could possibly stomp that loudly, the same person who tends to be an awfully bad morning person. I don't think I'll ever understand how he does so badly at being a decent human being in the morning, although I'm usually in a pretty shitty mood too, which brings me to question my own thoughts this morning. How the hell am I not being a moody shit? It's early! But there's a nice food smell… I sound like Ginga. This is terrible. I'll need therapy if I ever compare myself to Ginga and his obsession with food again.

"Good morning sweetie," Izumi says as I enter the kitchen, Ryuga having gone straight to the bathroom. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

I sat down on one of the bar stools just as a plate was put in front of me with a pile of pancakes on it. Along the bench I could see various toppings. Strawberries, maple syrup, lemon juice, sugar, nutella… There was everything. I'm picky with pancake toppings though, so I chose the maple syrup.

I layered it on until you couldn't even say it was pancakes with syrup. No, it became syrup with a side of pancakes. Not many people would take me for the kind of person to have this much topping on pancakes but you shouldn't judge someone's food choice by their personality, I mean, you're probably wrong.

"Muuuuuuuum! Ryuga threw me on the floor and now my butt hurts!" Ryuto complained as he came into the kitchen with Kakeru. I shoved a forkful of pancakes into my mouth and swallowed just as my brother spoke up, causing me to choke.

"Don't worry babe, I'll massage it for you."

I don't think I've ever choked before but my god, it hurts like hell, especially when you have a horrifying image in your mind. Who in their right mind says they'll massage their best friends ass in casual conversation in front of someone's mother? Those two aren't in the right mind though so I guess it's considered normal for them.

Once I finished choking, with no help from anyone in the kitchen I'll add, I stared blankly at the two who had decided to sit next me. "What the fuck just came out of your mouth?"

Kakeru just looked at me smugly. "Exactly what you heard brother dearest. Too gay for you?" Now he was being ridiculous. I was going to reply to him when I heard him whisper what sounded like, "Let's see how uncomfortable he gets."

I turned to look at them with another mouthful of pancakes in my mouth, watching as Ryuto slid from his chair into my brothers lap, wrapping his arms around said brothers neck while arms slid around his own waist, the pair of them staring into each others eyes as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Knowing them though, they probably practiced this, that meaning that this probably is normal for them.

"God you two, not while I'm eating. I don't need to watch your gay tendencies while I eat my breakfast," I gagged. "I swear I will be surprised if you two never come out that you're together. Really, really surprised."

I think the worst thing about that is that I wasn't lying. I don't care if they've never come out to me; they are probably the gayest people I know, even though Ryuga came out to everyone just after we stopped being friends. Let's face it though, Ryuga would never seem gay. He's too 'manly' for anyone to even consider that he's gay. He hasn't exactly come out at school either so most people probably don't know. In fact, except for the four of us who were there when he came out to his family, I don't think anyone else knows.

"Would you have a problem with that?"

I was brought back to reality by that question. I frowned at the two who hadn't really moved from their previous position. The only thing that had changed was that Ryuto was laying his head on my brother's shoulder. "No… Why?"

"Um… Well…" I guess something clicked in my brain at that point. Why else would he be taking his precious time to come up with an answer?

"You are together, aren't you?" Both nodded. I sighed and finished eating, telling them I didn't mind before I headed for the shower.

It did hurt a bit that they hadn't told me earlier. I guess I wouldn't tell them either though so who am I to complain. It's not like I ever talk about feelings either, I mean, feelings are weird. Feelings are just weird, okay? I'll leave it at that.

* * *

I think I spent a good half hour in the shower before I got out and dragged my ass upstairs to get dressed. It wasn't until I had put on a pair of boxers and two of the people I least wanted to see came bounding in carrying those shopping bags they came home with yesterday that I realised I should have stayed in the shower.

"What are you two doing?"

They both smiled at me, neither seemed to be affected by my lack of clothing, what did I expect though? It's these two. "Well, remember Monday night?"

Shit. They had definitely not forgotten. I could feel the blood draining from my face. I should never have agreed to that deal. Nope. Never in my fucking life should I have made that deal. I nodded though. They can't seriously be about to do what I think they are.

"Look what we got you!" I stepped back towards my bed as a very revealing costume was pulled from the bag.

When I say very revealing, I mean it. It was a fucking mini skirt that was in a yellow-brown colour with black and white netting underneath and a cropped top in the same colour! IT'S A FUCKING GIRLS COSTUME! Then they started pulling accessories out. They had ears, a choker, they even had fur for my wrists and ankles for fucks sake!

"So Kyouya, are you ready for this?" Kakeru asked with a smirk that made me want to strangle him until he almost passed out then let him breath before I continue strangling him.

My lack of reply probably gave them answer but instead of being sensible human beings and letting me get out of this ridiculous punishment for losing, they jumped me. I was pushed back onto the bed with way too much force and held there by a suddenly strong Ryuto while Kakeru wrestled, quite literally, the skirt onto my body.

When Ryuto let go of my arms I swear to god, I wanted so much to take the skirt off but isn't that considered stripping in front of your brother and his boyfriend? I am pretty sure that would be looked down upon in most societies.

Next came the top. Was there even any point in resisting? I don't think it'd do anything except delay the humiliation I am sure they will put me through.

"Arms."

I lifted my arms, allowing Kakeru to slide the top over my head with minimal fight. As soon as he'd finished positioning the top, out came the ears. I admit they weren't ugly. They were definitely not manly though. In fact, they were almost as unmanly as the rest of the costume besides the fact that I was wearing a skirt.

Ryuto attached the collar to my neck also putting those fur things on my wrists while Kakeru put them on my ankles and before I know it, they have a camera out and are taking photos.

Growling, I dive for my bed, dragging the doona over my body just as I see the bedroom door open. I have no doubts who it is and pull the covers closing to my body, hoping to maybe be stronger than Ryuga for once. No such luck. Without even trying, the doona is ripped from my grasp and honey coloured eyes are staring at me.

"Well, I guess you two aren't actually that bad at picking out humiliating costumes. I'll remember that," he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me off the bed. "Come on, we're going downstairs. Mum wants to see what these two bought for you."

I was horrified. No. I was not going to let Izumi see me in this. Never in my life would I let Izumi see me like this. NO ONE ELSE WAS GOING TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!

I tried to grab onto my bed before I was picked up. That fucking bastard picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and was carrying me out of the room. "Let me go Ryuga." Kakeru and Ryuto were following us, laughing hysterically about something.

I kept kicking and yelling until we were at the bottom of the stairs. And that's when I heard it. The voices in the kitchen. They were here. My fucking friends were in the kitchen. Make no mistake, I will murder whoever let them into this house in their sleep.

* * *

**I am beyond sorry for not updating in over a month. Really. I'm bad at updating… I feel like I'm just repeating that from the last chapter… I have listened to a ridiculous amount of music for this chapter! I promise I'll try to update more often! I just can't promise anything… Also, I know, I said that I'd try to put something Nile/Kyouya-ish in this chapter but I didn't… It will be in the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if this seems really crappy. I literally wrote all this in a few hours because I felt like you all deserved a chapter. **

**Anyway, 'til next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

I could almost say I was glad when Ryuga put me back on the ground. Almost. Now no one could look up the skirt (completely unintentionally might I say) and see my pale ass. The problem? I had nowhere to run. Ryuga blocked one exit and my fucking brother was blocking the other exit with his stupid boyfriend.

Now, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd kill whoever let every single person I could consider a friend into the house, but after closer inspection I noticed there was an extra person. She was there.

You know, that bitch, Hikaru, who used to be pretty cool until she decided to feel me up at the movie cinema? Yeah. Some fucker had let her into the house. And she had a camera. Which just so happened to be turned on. As if her being there wasn't enough, as I looked around the room I saw literally everyone I know.

Oh god. Nile was here. I don't even want to know what he's thinking. He was laughing though so I guess he found this hilarious. It's not fair. Were the gods against me that day that I'd lost Just Dance? What about today? Were the gods against me all the time? Or was it just 'lets pick on Kyouya' week in heaven? I don't know. I sure as hell didn't like it though.

"Lookin' good Kyouya," Ginga laughed, holding his sides and obviously trying not to collapse onto the floor. Yuu hadn't even attempted not collapsing. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, laughing hysterically while Kenta sat next to him, also laughing. "You have this beautiful, new look. I think the colour really brings out your eyes," Ginga continued.

Tsubasa was managing to suppress his laughter; though in some weird, Tsubasa-like way, he was smirking which just as well might have been a laugh for him. Benkei looked slightly terrified of this 'beautiful, new look' I seemed to have the pleasure of displaying for everyone. He really was a true friend. Only someone sane could possibly see this situation as it was.

I don't think I've ever wanted to punch someone in the face so much. Turning around to look at Ryuga, I crossed my arms and glared. He honestly looked like angels had granted his greatest wish, the stupid pervert. I know, he probably isn't even thinking that but lets face it, he carried me down here knowing that my friends were all here and since he's the only person who wasn't in the room, was probably the person who let them all in. Which I suppose is strange but for the chance to humiliate me? This is a pretty good way of doing so.

"You know, I never took you for the one who would dress in girls cosplay for your weekend fun," Nile said, successfully breaking my death glare on Ryuga. "It's something Masamune and King would've done."

I assume Masamune and King are friends from his last school but seriously; they'd dress like this for fun? What kind of friends does he have?

"All of you. Get. Out. Of. This. House. WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN LET THEM IN RYUGA?" I didn't even process the words that fell out of my mouth until I stood there staring at Ryuga, probably with an 'are you fucking kidding me' look to rival that of Martin Freeman plastered on my face. Let me tell you that when Ryuga shrugged and answered I could have punched him quite happily, but didn't.

"Humiliate you. Had to do something related to the bet to keep Ryuto out of my shit. I have reasons."

Vague much? What shit does he have that I don't know? I'm here every other night, there can't be too much behind that front he puts up. I mean, he's almost always watching some horror movie that no one else can get through without throwing up and he's usually terrorising one the shit heads on the other side of the room at school. What the fuck don't I know about? Well, right now is probably not the time to ask.

"Get. Them. Out. Or. Let. Me. Go. Get. Changed," I threatened, making sure I sounded as pissed off as I was.

I watched Ryuga glance over my shoulder towards our brothers as if he needed confirmation before letting me leave, which I did instantly. I ran up the stairs and after tearing that ridiculous costume off my body, I went to my drawers and found a pair of loose tracksuit pants and a singlet of Ryuga's that Izumi had given to me accidentally throughout the week but I was too lazy to return to the other occupant of this bedroom.

The bedroom door opened and I glanced over my shoulder to see Ryuga grabbing his house keys and wallet. "Tell Mum I went out when she gets home," he said as he checked the room for anything else he needed before heading back to the door. "You're new friend's staying for your company, play games or whatever you weirdoes do when I'm not around and you are going to return that singlet at the end of the day." And like that he was gone from the doorway, leaving me to go downstairs and be hospitable to my guest. I needed something to do anyway, why not have Nile over? Better company than Kakeru and Ryuto.

By the time I got back to the kitchen I could hear Nile laughing with the two dorks I have to love and live with. It's actually a little weird to hear him laughing. I don't recall hearing him laugh much throughout the week, sure possibly quietly chuckling but never an all out laugh. I would be lying if I said I didn't like his laugh. It's actually a nice laugh when he's legitimately laughing.

"Retarded gay ones whom ruined breakfast for me, go away," I said as I entered the kitchen. Okay, I know that sounded mean but it didn't sound like that when I said it. It was a joke! They did throw me off at breakfast a little bit though…

"Aw, come on Kyo. You know you love it when we do this," Kakeru laughed, grabbing Ryuto's waist and pulling them closer together, all the while smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and went to make myself a cup of coffee.

"You want anything Nile?" I asked as Kakeru and Ryuto left, muttering something about homework and maths as they went.

"A glass of water please."

I raised an eyebrow and got the glass of water for him while the kettle boiled. "So… What do you want to do?" I asked as the kettle finished and I poured the water to halfway up the cup. No, I don't like my coffee to be burning my tongue when I drink it.

"Um… I don't know. It's not my house, what is there to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not my house either. I don't know what Ryuga has besides creepy-ass horror movies. Nor do I know what Ryuto and Kakeru have beside dancing games."

Nile looked at me suspiciously. "So this isn't your house? It's Ryuga's, the one person that Ginga and everyone else said I should hate."

I smirked. "That about sums it up," I said, taking a sip of my coffee before continuing. "Ryuga's not that bad though. He's just an asshole to everyone he doesn't like."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
"KYOUYA! SAVE US!"

It's been less than fifteen minutes and those two are already screaming about something. Wonderful. You know, if I didn't mind possible castration, courtesy of Izumi, I would let them die of starvation. But since I don't want Izumi to come after me, and I'm a good brother, I won't let them die like that.

The two morons ran into the kitchen, screaming their heads off at me, looking terrified before they hid behind me. I saw Nile raise an eyebrow toward them before movement in the doorway caught my attention. Well, at least someone had a sense of humour around here.

Holding a mask that had obviously terrified Ryuto and Kakeru was the coolest mum ever. Have I ever told you how cool Izumi is? Well she is really cool, no matter what anyone says about her. I began to laugh as the two behind me looked out.

Ryuto groaned still sounding slightly like the terror hadn't completely faded. "Mum!"

I heard Nile attempt to stifle a laugh and glanced over. He had his hand over his mouth, clearly smiling at Izumi as she laughed at Ryuto and Kakeru.

"What Ryuto?" Izumi asked innocently once she stopped laughing.

"You scared us!" I can honestly say that that is one of the most pathetic things I've ever heard come out of my brothers mouth and that I may have slapped my face as soon as he said it.

"I swear to god Kakeru! Is that the smartest thing you could think of to say?" I asked.

"Yes Kyouya. Shut up."

Izumi only seemed to see Nile at that point. "Oh are you one of Kyouya's friends? Ryuga said some of you would be over earlier. Where's everyone else?"

"He kicked them out," Nile replied, gesturing toward me with one hand and a grin on his face. "Well he got Ryuga to do that while he changed." He was laughing again now. Oh how he was going to pay when I had my sweet revenge.

"Oh really?" I knew that tone. That wasn't good. "How come I never get to meet your friends Kyouya? Why don't you ever invite them over?"

I turned away from Izumi's gaze before I answered. "Nile's here isn't he?"

"You know what I mean Kyouya. You and Ryuga used to have friends over before they moved away. What's your reason now?"

I sighed. There was no escaping her when she wanted answers. It was always worth a shot though until this point. "Because you know no one can stand being around Ryuga."

Izumi looked horrified. Perhaps she hadn't known that Ryuga was hated around school and was constantly fighting with my friends. I'd never mentioned it and Ryuga probably hadn't so I guess it wouldn't be too surprising for her not to know. Ryuto and Kakeru had probably only seen one or two of the fights so I doubt they ever mentioned it either, although I know that they both know how much my friends hate Ryuga. It seems that the only time they can get along is when they're in Ryuga's house, laughing at me. Isn't that a wonderful thought?

"What do you mean no one can stand to be around my baby? He's a gentleman. You, of all people, should know that Kyouya." Izumi had a way of making me feel bad about things that aren't my fault; she always had, and right now seemed to be one of these times since I could feel guilt riding up in me.

I gritted my teeth and was about to answer when Nile spoke up. "I think Kyouya means that Ryuga doesn't get along very well with any of our friends. Right Kyouya?"

I nodded pathetically, sending a small smile to Nile in thanks. Come on, do I seem that cruel? I am grateful. Izumi can get scary when she's being protective of her kids.

"Why not? Ryuga is extremely nice. He's always looking after you when you come here at midnight all cut up. Why don't people like him? Tell me Kyouya."

"Because they don't know that." We all turned to look at the lounge room entrance where Ryuga had appeared. "I don't like them, they don't like me. It's fine. But, you two," he turned to point at Ryuto and Kakeru. "If you ever invite that lot here again I will kill you both. You will suffer…" I blocked Ryuga out as I heard another laugh from Nile.

"What're you laughing at?" I asked quietly, stepping slightly closer so that eavesdroppers, i.e. Ryuto and Kakeru, wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Check out Ryuga's neck," he muttered back, trying to quiet his laughter.

I frowned a little as I looked up at Ryuga's neck. Nothing was particularly noticeable at first glance but as I stared a little longer the small bruises began to become visible to me. I must admit that I wouldn't have guessed that Ryuga was in a relationship with the way he acted but first time for everything. The longer I stared at the hickeys, the more laughter wanted to escape my lips. It was very hard to keep quiet though so eventually, while Ryuga continued on about the many ways he would kill our brothers, Nile and I erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ryuga raged as his speech was interrupted.

I fought to keep my laughter down so I could get a sentence out without anyone having too much trouble understanding. "You never said you had a boyfriend," I managed before laughter took control of my body once again.

A look of apprehension crossed Ryuga's face as Kakeru and Ryuto finally saw the hickeys and joined in our laughter. Ryuga's hand moved up to his neck to cover the bruises before he left the room, leaving a slightly annoyed Helios in his place.

"Uh, morning Helios," I said attempting, and probably failing, to sound innocent. I had forgotten about his weekend schedule being full of sleep.

"Don't even try it Kyouya. I don't care what you did to Ryuga but for gods sake, LET ME SLEEP!" And like that, he turned and left the now silent kitchen.

"Sheesh. Someone's not a morning person," Ryuto said, of course.

I rolled my eyes before dragging Nile into the lounge room. "Pick a movie or a game. Whichever you'd prefer."

* * *

**That's probably a terrible place/way to end this chapter but you guys wanted the update so you can deal with it. I hope you liked it anyway! I feel like it wasn't very good but it's still a chapter. It's longer than the last couple by a hundred words or so. **

**Anyway, review/fave/follow whatever you'd like! (I would like the reviews though so that I know how you felt about the chapter). Check out my poll as well! And until next time! Bye!  
P.S. Sorry for any mistakes that weren't picked up on word. I wrote the last half of this while half asleep. **


End file.
